Christmas on Deep Space 9
by LeiaPrincess21
Summary: A cute oneshot of all our favorite couples celebrating Christmas on the station. Jadzia/Worf Kira/Odo Julian/Garak  a bit


**AN: Own nothing. Holiday one-shot. Blah blah blah**

"Come on Worf it'll be fun!" Jadzia had her head laid on her shoulder so that she could look back at Worf. It was the pose she did whenever she was trying to be playfully seductive. Worf wanted to smile but held it back, enjoying the game.

"No, Jadzia. It will NOT be…fun. It is an Earth tradition and I am a Klingon." He continued his march towards the ops room.

"But you were raised on Earth. Surely you celebrated the Earth holidays with you parents." Jadzia had begun to whine. As much as Worf loved every tone of voice she had, he knew she didn't like to appear whiny or overly feminine. It was terribly un-Klingon of her to whine. Therefore, he stopped the game with a sigh.

"Yes, Jadzia. Yes I've celebrated Christmas. I've celebrated it a lot. And, as I can see you won't be letting me have ANY peace until I do so, I will help you hang mistletoe in the main walkways. I will, however, require us to test them. Must make sure that people walking through will walk under it." Worf had the hungry glint in his eye he always had when looking at Jadzia. She laughed and grabbed onto his hand, pulling him off towards the Promenade. As they got to the Promenade they passed Kira and Odo who were, unsurprisingly, arguing as well.

"Nerys I don't see the purpose of this." Odo was wearing a fuzzy red and white Santa hat and was obviously not pleased about it. Kira, however, was beaming at him.

"Odo it's Christmas!"

"That's a human holiday. You're Bajoran. I'm Bajoran. Why are we celebrating this?" As much as it sounded like a serious fight it wasn't. He could never actually be angry at her. Kira knew this and continued to smile like a child on Christmas day.

"But a lot of Starfleet is human and they're my friends and they celebrate my holidays so I'm celebrating theirs!"

"But why must I wear this? I could make one and it would be less…itchy."

"Oh Odo, just try and feel the Christmas spirit. Besides, on Christmas you give presents and I have one for you tonight." Kira stepped closer to Odo and adjusted the absurd Santa hat. Odo cocked his head to the other side.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I just have to wrap it. I got some very…silky…wrapping supplies." Kira was purring. Odo raised one eyebrow or, as it were, the place where an eyebrow should be. He took her hand and threaded it through his arm leading her to his office while she continued to whisper flirtations into his ear. Julian and Miles were sitting at Quark's and saw them pass.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple you've ever seen?" Miles smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Julian just harrumphed. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Well it's just that the Captain invited us all to Christmas dinner with him and everyone else is bringing a date but I can't seem to find anyone to take." Julian pouted into his breakfast.

"Just take a friend then. How about Garak? Lord knows that, aside from me, you spend the most time with him." Julian pouted harder.

"I don't know. He never gives a straight answer. Even if I did ask him he probably would never give me a straight answer."

"We'll here's your chance to try." Julian looked up at the Chief's comment. Sure enough Garak was passing by just then. Julian jumped up.

"Garak! A word?"

"Of course, Doctor. What can I do for you?" Garak's voice was sweet and melodic as always.

"Captain Sisko is hosting a Christmas dinner at his quarters tonight and seeing as how I have no one to go with and all my friends have dates, I wondered if you would come and keep me entertained with your wonderful tales of your past?"

"Christmas?"

"Oh! Yes. It's an Earth holiday. Celebrated on the 25th of December. Technically today is the 24th by Earth calendars so it's Christmas Eve. Tradition dictates you spend the holiday with family and friends and take time to appreciate one another and the things you have." Garak regarded Julian for a moment before responding.

"Yes, Julian, I'd love to come." Julian was taken aback.

"Wait, you're coming just like that?" Julian followed Garak as he walked to open his shop. Miles chuckled to himself at the pair. They had a strange relationship. But, somehow it worked.

That night they all gathered around a large table Ben had prepared in his room. Kassidy, Jake, and Ben had spent the last four hours cooking and decorating for this dinner. Once everyone had gathered Ben looked around the table. Jake, Kassidy, Kira, Odo, Jadzia, Worf, Miles, Keiko, Julian, Garak (Garak? Hmm), Rom, Leeta, and even Quark were all sitting there smiling back at him (most of them. Quark was still glaring and being "forced" to attend at all). Ben smiled. "It used to be Earth tradition to give gifts on Christmas. That tradition died out a while back. But, if it were still in practice I would be a bad child that had opened their gifts on Christmas Eve because you all, sitting here, in my home. That's all I could ever want for Christmas." With that he started to serve the Jambalaya.


End file.
